vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Calntarins
Calntarins Appearance / Type: Humanoid Also known as: Lifespan: 20-1000 Distinctions: Heightened intellect, Militaristic attitude, Super strength Language: Calntarin Political Entity Calntarin Empire Place of origin: Calntar Ruler: Calntar Ambassador: none Affiliation: Calntar Orfeins Mor-Taxans The Protagonists Notable Individuals: J’blaf Jask Ctike Sor Kelp Numerous others • The Calntarins were a race of belligerent and militaristic clones who waged eternal war throughout the Milky Way against the Ruban Host. Biology The Calntarins were humanoids with large, bulbous heads and short stocky bodies. They had grey-brown skin and deep set features. Calntarins generally had three digits on each hand (two fingers and a thumb). Some Calntarins also had vestigial hair, generally in the form of beards, which grew white with age. Calntarin blood was green. The Calntarins reproduced by cloning, meaning each Calntarin was nearly identical to each other. There were some instances in variation, such as the number of fingers) or skin colour. The mass cloning techniques they possessed allowed their hatcheries to produce up to 1,000,000 Calntarins in 4 minutes. (All appeared roughly the same age, with the exception of General Calntar, who appeared older. The rare Pureblood Calntarin had increased status and were higher in the hierarchy. Occasionally, genetic defects would crop up and the afflicted Calntarins, would be sent to work in menial labour. Due to Calntar's high level of gravity, the Calntarins had great strength and resilience in lower gravity environments like Earth. Despite this strength, Calntarin muscles were designed for load bearing rather than leverage. They were also vulnerable to Coronic acid, which burnt, or in some cases even disintegrated them. If severely wounded, a Calntarin would enter an anabolic coma. In most cases, they would then die, but sometimes they would later wake up. They absorbed energy via the Probic Vent on the back of their necks. This vent was also their crucial weakness, as any sudden contact to the vent would stun them. The penetration of a sharp object into the vent would kill them. Ctike Society The Calntarins were a martial species, obsessed with war. The highest honour for a Calntarin was to serve in the Imperial Fleet and to be disallowed soldiering was the most dishonourable fate for a Calntarin. Fighting for other species was an equally dishonourable fate. Calntarins did not fear death, and they would rather be court-martialled than show pain to others. They considered it honourable to face battle open skinned, without a helmet on. Though they would make alliances with other species, they felt no need to keep them. Their idea of a dishonourable and shameful death was to die peacefully, and the unit of a Calntarin that died in his sleep would often make up a story to show them dying on the battlefield. An old and sick Calntarin would often sign up for the military so that he could die whilst fighting. Among those Calntarins that possessed five digits on their hands, it was generally considered for such individuals to be placed as intelligence operatives who had enhanced skills as well as instincts. However, it was often noted that these agents had a tendency to be paranoid. Despite being a clone race, the Calntarins still retained the concept of betrothal, which was roughly analogous to ending hostilities by killing your enemy. Within their society, there was also a rigid clan structure all of which had different genetic markers. As well, clans still had great influence despite being a clone species, such as the Gunnar Clan. Calntarins were known for Quicksand Wrestling. Calntarins used a Base-6 counting system. Ranks Note that the ranks are listed in presumed order of seniority in relation to Earth armed forces. The precise order is pure speculation. • Space Marshal • Battle Marshal • Fleet Marshal • Group Marshal • Marshal • General • Squadron Commander • Commander • Battle Major • Field Major • Major • Calntarin Base Leader • Lieutenant • Captain • Warrior The ranks of individual Calntarins were generally not prominently displayed on the uniform. The Marshal above Ctike sported two large spiky disks on the front of his collar. Commander Herg wore a larger collar than his troops and had a white, three-pointed crown imprinted on his helmet, (although the crown may well have been the emblem of the Calntarin Empire). Group Marshal Nathadfg had white braiding on his shoulders, akin to epaulets. In the early 21st century, badges of rank were more clearly visible and consisted of various symbols set into the right-hand side of the front of the collar. General Staal wore five diamonds in a crown-shaped pattern. Commander Skorm sported three diamonds in a similar design. Forces The Calntarin military was divided into several different units, regiments and fleets: • Fifth Calntarin Battle Group • G3 Military Assessment Survey • Calntarin Special Space Service • Ninth Calntarin Attack Group • Tenth Calntarin Battle Fleet • Twelfth Calntarin Battle Fleet • Special Calntarin Assault Squad - Attached to other units, such as the Tenth Calntarin Battle Fleet • Koda - Military security branch of the Calntarin Armed Forces. • 8000th Calntarin War Armada Technology . The Calntarins were reasonably advanced, though all their technology was designed for use in the war with the Ruban Host. They often used spherical spaceships and could make advanced robots for various purposes. Weaponry The Calntarins could use and make a wide variety of hand-held weapons, though they usually used the Rheon Carbine, a thin, metallic weapon, which was designed to optimally fit the Calntarin hand. The weapons were used for energy projection and hypnotism. The Calntarins also utilized rifle laser weapons during the assault of 2005, which fired bright beams of red light that could kill a Human without any exterior damage (this later is used by the humans). Blaster The Calntarins also made use of fragmentation grenades, which could destroy everything in a certain area. Transportation A Calntarins scout ship. The Calntarins used spherical vessels, which were covered in square plates. They were generally only large enough for one Calntarin. Some had cloaking capabilities. The motherships were similar in shape to the scoutship, but had 4 claw like appendages coming out of the top and bottom. The scout ships were attached to the mothership and could be released when needed. Calntarin War-Wheels were combat vessels shaped roughly like a bow tie, with two rotating 'wheels' either side of a central spherical core. They were capable of planetary landings. When on a planet, the Calntarins would travel by the means of aircraft. These aircraft looked like the bottom half of a Calntarin ship, with seats and controls on the top. By the 12th century, Calntarins already used crude time-travel technology, utilising osmic projection, though nothing comparable to Chronarchs. They adapted teleportation technology using generators situated at the area of materialization. Armour 2005 invasion armor. They wore distinctive battle armor, which resembled a thick and bulky grey space suit. Their helmets were dome-shaped and almost featureless except for two eye holes and a small, flat crest running from the forehead to the back of the neck. They generally carried around their rod-like weapon and a translating device. In the 2005 invasion of Earth. Calntarins had blue, less flexible, armor in a similar design. Other Technology They used two methods of controlling other individuals. They could take over their mind with hypnosis, or control them with devices attached to the neck. The Calntarins were capable of creating around a million clones every four minutes, which allowed them to sustain massive casualties. These clones were fed using the probic vent, which was the Calntarin's only weak spot. These clones were grown in vats and were nourished by gas. The Calntarins could heal their wounds with a device, which was a stubby, tubular device. During the mission to make Earth a clone planet, the Calntarins made a Cordone field around themselves that causes metallic copper to expand; when the copper is in the jacket of a bullet, it becomes jammed in the gun's barrel, rendering it useless. History In their early history, the Calntarins were split into clans, which would fight amongst themselves. The original Calntarins appeared ganglier and more like Humans. The survivors of these civil wars joined forces and set their aggression on aliens instead. The Calntarins eventually discovered cloning and adapted it to their own use, abandoning normal reproduction. Prior to the war with the Rubans, the clones forced the purebloods off-world. Ruban-Calntarin War The cloned Calntarins were engaged in a war with the Ruban Host. In the 13th century, J’Blaf, a scout, landed in England and claimed it for the Calntarin Empire. He proceeded to make an alliance with a local warlord, and to transport scientists from the early 21st century into the past using his osmic projection. He would then hypnotise them in order to make them work on his ship. He was killed by the efforts of Michael. In 1609, along with the Rubans, the Calntarins participated in the summit of military powers throughout the Milky Way galaxy in the Armed Convention, which convened in Laputa, a floating island in the sky near Venice. At some point in time they were involved in a battle with the Rubans in the Madillon Cluster. The Rubans won. In 2005, following the Battle of Antares and the introduction of the J’Blaf-Class Cruiser the Calntarins were starting to win the war against the Rubans. To continue this, the Tenth Calntarin Battle Fleet made plans to convert Earth into a cloning world, and carried them out with the help of the Mor-Taxans and the Orfeins. The Calntarins started shipping out devices that contained gases poisonous to humans. When Michael attempted to meddle, the Calntarins activated all the devices already deployed, releasing the poison gas and choking people nearby. The fleet was eventually destroyed by Michael, the Brakeni, the Jaffan, and the Rubans At some point during 2006 the Calntarins tried to conquer Jekka in order to create a buffer around Calntar. Though the Rubans, secretly assisted by Michael, were able to fight back effectively, the surviving Calntarins destroyed their bases and abandoned the planet. Some time later, an expedition was made to go to Senturion and take advantage of the wormhole connecting it and Ruba III to kill the Ruban Queen. Though the Calntarins tried to keep this information classified, a Ruban spy known as Karne was able to learn that the information had leaked out and tried to return to the Rubans and was successful. Interference of the Zeus VI, the Bentari, and the Second Xhadow War led to what happens next. The start of the Bentari-Calntarin War. During the beginning of the Second Xhadow War, the Xhadows destroyed the Calntarin homeworld, Calntar, with photonic bombs, though some escaped with the Calntarin racepool. Some Calntarins become pirates and guns-for-hire, some wandered around the universe, and some joined Galaxy Five but left after it’s defeat, some joined the Alliance under pressure, and some still try to live out their glory days, let alone that only 3% of the Calntarin race survived. Category:Villians Category:Villians in New Adventures Category:Villians in New Adventures/ Category:Villians of New Adventures Category:Villians in The Chronicles Category:Aliens